Babythinkitover Ch 1
by Random Fandom
Summary: everyone gets fake babies. rated pg for one moment of violence. first fanfic so go easy on me i suck at titles and summaries
1. Default Chapter

(blah)=connection thingy *blah*=action ~~~~=division [blah]=explantion/definition for words of my own smileys used yami's have own bodies Yami B=Bacura Bacura=Ryou and so on…

Disclaimer: setosgirlfriend owns no Yu-Gi-Oh stuff except for the large picture of

Seto in her bedroom. 

Girly: *strokes white cat on her lap* So, it begins. HAHAHAHA! 

Yami: Who are you?

Girly: Just role the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teacher: Everyone. Settle. Today, you will be receiving your babies. That's right, babies. You all need to take home babies. Not real, of coarse, baby-think-it-over. *goes through role list, passing out babies* Anderson, Dillon. Flamerezy, Girly. Gardner, Tea. Kellen, Sally. Moto, Yugi. Taylor, Tristen. Valentine, Mia. Wheeler, Joey. 

Yugi: I have to take one?

Teacher: Of coarse. Don't think your getting off just because you have a yami.

Yugi: What!?! How do you know about that!?!

Teacher: I…uh…never mind. Take it.

Yugi: Fine.

Teacher: Now take good care of your babies. If you don't, I will know. I know all!! And then, you die.

Everyone: WHAT!?!

Teacher: Um…forget that. To be sure your memories are erased, I use ray gun. *pulls out revolver, everyone runs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey: So, what do we do with these things?

Yami: Hold them upside down, see if they cry?

Girly: We're not supposed to that.

Yami: Who cares? *smashes head of Dillon's baby*  
Dillon: NNNOOO!!! Wait…nothing hap-*disappears*

Everyone else: Ahhh!!! Well, who cared about Dillon?

Yugi: Yah, but we could be next.

Joey: Where do ya think he went?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dillon: *falling, screaming* I must be in that Shadow Realm Yugi always talks about when he gets taller. *sees teacher falling next to him* Hey, yah! That's our old P.E. teacher. Oh well. *screams*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: Oh well. We better keep these babies safe. 

Everyone else: Yip. [Yes.]

Yugi: I just hope…

*Seto Kaiba comes out of nowhere.*

Seto: Yugi, I challenge you to a duel.

Yugi:…that **that** doesn't happen. Oh well. I except, but don't hurt the baby.

Seto: Wha? Whatever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Girly: Short? Yes. Pointless? Yes. Fun to write? Not really. But it starts the story. 

Clifhangernes!!! Oh yes, I always say nes at the end of some things. Don't ask why, too complicated. Please read next chapter, if there ever is one. I have no time, but also no life. Makes no sense.

A small puppy runs in with a sign around it's neck saying 

R&R. ^__^


	2. Babythinkitover Ch 2

OH MY GOD!! How psycho can you get? I thought that the only person to even read my fanfics would be my friends when I tell them. You people scare me, but not as much as myself, so it's okay. Keep R&Ring. ^__^ Thanks! Anyways, this is the second story of the babies thingy. Sorry it took so long to put up. I thought you all hated it. Comp wouldn't let me read my e-mails. *curses in foreign language* Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own me, not really Dillion, and uh…any character not from Yu-Gi-Oh. There. Don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time on fanficnes…

All the characters (including myself [Girly]) got those stupid baby-robot things. Some kid named Dillion got his broken by Yami (and yes that is the Dillion from the lunchables commercials, and I have no idea where the lunchables are now) Dillion is currently in the Shadow Realm. Seto challenged Yugi to a duel. Go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: Are you ready Yugi?

Yugi: Wait. Just a second. Gotta…*places blanket over baby, attaches key to wrist* There. You're going down Kaiba.

Seto: Don't call me that! Call me Seto, for #$%@ing sake!

Yugi: Umm…no.

Seto: *grunt, scowl*

Everyone watches in horror as Seto takes out the duel disk system.

Joey: Why are we watching in horror? We know what the duel disk system looks like.

Announcer: Shut up!

Anyways, the duel begins. Both Seto and Yugi scream at the top of their lungs "it's time to duel" (why do they do that?). Tea screams. 

Yugi: Tea! What's wrong?

Tea: Oh nothing, just felt like screaming.

Yugi: *angry glare* I am not amused.

Tea: ^___^ But I am!

The duel starts again. Life-points flash to 4000. To make a long story short…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea: Come on Yugi! *waves pom-poms* Yah!!!

Yugi: Tea, I'm losing by 3500 life-points. STOP CHEERING!!!

Tea: uhh…no?

Yugi: grr…(to himself-why did I have to like her?)

Seto: Lets make a bet on this. If you win, I'll leave you alone, and give you 4,000,000 dollars. If I win, you have to call me Seto.

Yugi: I like the first part. Work on the rest.

Seto: grr…

Suddenly Yugi's baby cries. Yugi scrambles around looking for the key.

Yugi: Oh man, where did I leave that key?

Seto: Uhh…Yugi?

Yugi: WHAT?!? WHAT DO YA WANT?!? CAN'T YOU TELL I'M TRYING TO GET AN A HERE?!?

Seto: *whispered* Fine. I won't tell you the key is still on your wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not as funny right? All the reviews got to my head. Whatever. Must snooze. 

A small puppy appears, pees on ground, some one comes and shoos puppy away, then puts down paper. Paper reads Please R&R as the headline. (strange paper O__O) ^______________________________^ 


End file.
